


Все шоколадки валентинова дня

by Suoh



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зайзен не любит четырнадцатое февраля, но оно все равно настигает его</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все шоколадки валентинова дня

Йодогава течет спокойно и ровно, если бы не высокие новостройки, можно было бы проследить темную гладь воды до самого горизонта. Зайзен останавливает велосипед на мосту и лезет в карман за телефоном. Он наводит камеру на утренний сонный вид и осторожно дотрагивается до сенсорного экрана. Раздается щелчок. 

Таких фотографий в телефоне Зайзена много ― утренние и вечерние, в разное время года. На самой старой, позапрошлогодней, еще нет стеклянного небоскреба, что справа. 

«Еще одно пасмурное утро, ― пишет Зайзен в своем твиттере. ― Надеюсь, у вас оно хоть немного не такое мерзкое, как у меня». ― И прикрепляет новое фото.

«А, ― добавляет он второй твит. ― И не забудьте оставить свои сумки открытыми в перемену. Вдруг перепадет что-нибудь магазинное и съедобное».

Дата телефона показывает четырнадцатое число, и появляться в школе Зайзену совершенно не хочется. Он поправляет шарф и равнодушно оглядывается вокруг: пожухлая трава припорошена сухим, не растаявшим снегом, асфальт и темная вода. Возле берега ― несколько младшеклассников с квадратными смешными рюкзаками забрасывают в реку самодельную бамбуковую удочку.

До звонка остается не больше двадцати минут. Зайзен прячет телефон в карман пиджака и толкает велосипед вперед. Мост идет вниз, велосипед катится сам, и Зайзен снимает ноги с педалей и разводит их в стороны ― несолидно и несерьезно, но никто не увидит.

Девицы кучками толпятся вокруг школы. Они смеются и шепчутся больше обычного, многозначительно улыбаются. К запахам косметики примешивается что-то сладкое и душное. Зайзен не очень любит сладости, но ничего не имеет против девчонок, ведь и среди них попадаются отличные ребята. Через три парты от Зайзена сидит Кимура ― чемпионка школы по спринту, а староста, улыбчивая и болтливая Танимура, ― призер префектуры по классическому японскому. Однако в середине февраля им всем немного сносит крышу.

К концу дня Зайзен насчитывает у себя одиннадцать шоколадок. Их них целая коробка ― конфеты с патокой, отвратительные в своей приторности. Зайзен знает только одного человека, который сможет это съесть. Кроме Кинтаро, конечно, потому что Кинтаро может съесть все.

Третьегодки не появлялись в клубе после нового года. Правда, Шираиши то и дело разыскивает Зайзена в школе, интересуется, как тот привыкает к новой должности. Зайзен отвечает односложно и сдержанно, и Шираиши кажется довольным. Хлопает по плечу рукой, на которой больше нет бинтов, и рассказывает очередную несмешную шутку.

Кенья иногда присылает сообщения. Времени у него мало, они давно не ходили даже в кино. «Вот сдам все, ― пишет Кенья, ― поступлю, и в апреле куда угодно! Хоть вместе с Читосе по всей Японии!». К обещаниям Зайзен относится скептически, но до сих пор не признается даже самому себе, что назойливого внимания со стороны семпаев ему недостает. Слишком тихо и даже немного скучно.

Поэтому в дверь класса 3-2 Зайзен стучится с осторожностью, почти нехотя.

Шираиши и Кенья сидят у окна. Кенья раскачивается на стуле, задние ножки опасно балансируют на полу. Летом Зайзен был бы стопроцентно уверен в том, что тот упадет, но теперь, после лагеря, у Кеньи больше шансов удержаться в вертикальном положении. 

Шираиши подпирает рукой красивую голову и улыбается. Завидев Зайзена, он совсем расцветает. Шираиши такой сияющее-обложечный, что Зайзен мысленно жалеет всех влюбленных в него девушек. Они не знают ни про Кабриэль, ни про руку, ни про все остальное.

― Ты принес нам шоколад, Зайзен? ― восхищается Шираиши.

― Принес, но не вам. Вот этот, ― Зайзен подбирает слова, ― неполезный, вредный. Вы такое есть не станете, только Кенья-сан.

Кенья резко выпрямляет стул, едва не ударяется лбом о парту. Он удивлен и, кажется, не уверен, стоит ли радоваться.

― Я? Ты это мне принес? Специально?

― Мне подарили, вроде как. Он с патокой, я такое не ем.

Кенья тянется к коробке в руках у Зайзена, наугад выбирает конфету и отправляет ее в рот целиком, следом за ней сразу закидывает вторую.

― Берегите зубы, Кенья-сан, ― предупреждает Зайзен.

― Бесполезно, ― качает головой Шираиши. ― Ему совсем наплевать на свое здоровье! А еще сын фармацевта.

Кенья хочет что-то возразить, но рот у него забит шоколадом, поэтому получается только неясное мычание. Зайзен замечает у него в уголке губ подтаявшую шоколадную крошку и почему-то заливается краской.

― Я пойду, ― говорит он. ― Удачной учебы.

― Ну что ты! ― восклицает Шираиши. ― Я собирался рассказать вчерашний номер Даунтауна. Не хочешь послушать?

― У меня занятия, и завуч зайти просил, ― на ходу соображает Зайзен. Ему не хочется выслушивать очередной юмористический шедевр Хамады и Мацумото, особенно в исполнении бывшего капитана.

Кенья случайно размазывает кусочек шоколада возле рта, и Зайзен торопится поскорее выйти из класса.

***

Когда Зайзен наконец добирается до своего велосипеда, уже совсем темно. Сумка потяжелела от десятка шоколадок, а под утренними твитами скопились репосты и ответы. Он отстегивает замок и ведет велосипед к выходу. Ужасный день подходит к концу.

― Ну что, капитан, ― слышится знакомый голос, ― собрал сегодня мешок девичьих сердец?

Кенья стоит, прислонившись к школьному забору

― А вам, Кенья-сан, нечем заняться в такой чудесный вечер? Между красивой девушкой и умным учебником вы почему-то выбрали меня?

― Не льсти себе, ― смеется Кенья. ― Я тебя сорок минут прождал, почти замерз.

― И зачем?

Зайзен толкает велосипед, а Кенья идет рядом, спрятав руки в карманах брюк. Им по пути до нового севен-элевен на перекрестке, а это добрых двадцать минут пешком.

― Шоколад, значит, ― говорит Кенья, не отвечая на вопрос.

― Шоколад это просто шоколад, Кенья-сан, не придавайте этому значения.

― Как скажешь. Может, сходим куда-нибудь? В кино там.

― Сегодня день Святого Валентина, это вас не смущает? ― некстати вспоминается шоколадная крошка. Теперь Зайзен зачем-то представляет, как Кенья облизывает перепачканные в шоколаде пальцы. Похоже, смущаться стоит ему.

― Я думал, ты не придаешь этому значения.

― А заниматься вам не нужно?

Кенья беспечно закидывает ладони за голову ― сейчас он вообще не похож на человека, который серьезно готовится к поступлению в старшую школу.

― От одного вечера не станет еще хуже. А еще у меня есть билеты на следующую неделю, в Кесера доме выступают Бизу.

― Я думал, вы такую музыку не слушаете.

― И ты тоже не слушаешь.

― Один-один, Кенья-сан. Будем в равных условиях.

Зайзен думает, что день стал немного лучше и что в кино лучше всего ходить именно с Кеньей. Пусть даже и четырнадцатого февраля.


End file.
